Jamás lo confesé
by Kohatoko
Summary: Italia tenía tres secretos que jamás le confesó a Alemania. ¿Qué pensará Alemania al descubrirlo?


**- Italia -**

Tenía tres secretos que nunca le confesé a Alemania.

El primero de ellos, admiro a Alemania por ser tan fuerte, tanto que es capaz de defenderse solo y yo, en cambio, cuando estoy solo no me atrevo ni a matar una mosca - y tampoco con compañía - y sigo a Alemania a todas partes por no estar solo y así estar protegido.

- Italia ¿Pasa algo? No me dejas solo ni un momento.

- Es que... ¡No quiero estar solo!

- Pero al menos podrías esperarme fuera... ¡Estoy en la ducha!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Nos duchamos juntos, ve?

- Italia, ya jugaremos mas tarde. Ahora sal de aquí y espera fuera

- ¡No! No quiero estar solo... ve...

- Estamos en mi casa y no hay nadie, solo sera un momento.

- Vee... Si me voy no podré estar a salvo del peligro.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, no dije nada.

El segundo secreto, le envidio por su valentía e inteligencia. Alemania siempre es valiente, nunca se rinde y hace todo lo que se propone. Alemania es tan fuerte que ni siquiera me deja rendirme. ¡Ah! También es muy inteligente, pues cualquiera de sus estrategias es buena.

- Italia... ¿Te tengo qué explicar de nuevo en qué consiste ser un buen soldado?

- Ve... Lo siento mucho... ve...

- Deja de hacer banderas blancas y vámonos.

- ¿Y si viene Inglaterra? ¿Y si viene Francia? ¿Y si-

- Italia, no necesitaremos banderas blancas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres adivino?

- No pero un buen soldado jamás se rinde, pase lo que pase.

- Pero yo soy un buen italiano, ve.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?

- Pues como buen italiano que soy, solo me preocupo de comer bien a todas horas y de estar preparado para cuando vea a una linda señorita. Si peleo como un buen soldado no podré ser un buen italiano como soy ahora, ve.

- Eso son tonterías, mañana entrenaremos e intentaré que te quede claro qué es un buen soldado ¡Y deja de hacer banderas blancas! ¡Jamás nos rendiremos!

- Lo siento... pero soy muy débil... ve... - murmuré.

- No es eso, solo te falta entrenar un poco... y otro poco de valentía. Ahora vayamos a planear nuestro próximo ataque.

El tercer y último secreto que nunca confesaría, es mi gran amor, me enamoré de Alemania.

**- Alemania -**

Italia últimamente estaba muy raro. A veces, cuando él decía cosas y le pedía que las repitiera, no lo repetía pero aunque el no lo repetía yo sabía lo que decía. En el fondo sé que a Italia le pasa algo... solo me falta averiguar el que.

- Alemania, ¿Puedo comer pasta?

- Come lo que quieras, es hora de la comida.

- Ve... ¿Y tu que comerás?

- Pues lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Japón va a venir? Siempre me gusta probar lo que cocina, ve.

- No lo sé, tal vez venga.

- Si viene lo probaré, ve.

- Italia, últimamente estas un poco raro, ¿Pasó algo?

- ¡Ve! ¡Tengo que irme!

Ejemplos así son los que me hacen extrañar, últimamente se tiene que ir o hacer cosas extrañas. ¿Y.. y si me está traicionando con otros? Es decir... me parece bien que tenga mas amigos pero no es solo eso, cuando esta cerca de mi, no me deja a solas y ahí descubrí que Italia no le gusta estar solo. También descubrí la debilidad de Italia. Antes me había fijado pero últimamente se destaca más.

Por eso vine hasta aquí, a la casa de Italia. Italia no lo sabe pero como es de esperar, tengo llaves de su casa. Entré en casa de Italia y me puse a mirar a ver si encontraba alguna prueba. Buscando y buscando, encontré un cuaderno donde ponía Hannah Montana, parecía propio de Polonia pero miré dentro y era la letra de Italia.

Estaba leyendo aquel cuaderno y había una página que me sobresaltó.

"_Tres secretos._

_Ve... Tengo tres secretos en esta vida y cada día me es mas difícil ocultar. Primero: Admiro a Alemania por ser tan fuerte. Segundo: Envidio a Alemania por ser tan valiente e inteligente. Tercero: Amo a Alemania. Desearía que los pudiera contar pero... me es difícil hacerlo. Espero algún día poderlo contar, ve._"

Aquella página me hizo darme cuenta de que le pasaba a Italia, era amor y lo peor de todo - o no - era que yo también le amo.

Me quede esperando a Italia para hablar de ello y se hizo de noche.

**- Italia -**

Se hizo de noche, y lo peor de todo era que estaba cansado. Se que no hice mucho pero estaba cansado. Al llegar a casa encontré la puerta abierta y me entro miedo. Deseaba ser como Alemania o por lo menos no tener miedo. Al entrar - entré con una bandera blanca en una mano - me encontré a Alemania con mi cuaderno de Hannah Montana.

- Alemania... Eso es mío.

- Ah... Hola Italia.

- ¿Cuanto llevas aquí? ¿Te hice esperar mucho? ¡Ahora haré algo de comer! ¡Ve!

- No estoy aquí por la comida.

- Ve ~

- Quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¡Ve!

- ¿Donde estabas?

- Ve...

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Ve!

- ¡Italia, contesta!

- Ve, ve, ve, ve...

- Yo... esto... estaba... estoy... el amor... te-

- Ve... no te entiendo.

- Leí esto en tu cuaderno una página en la que confesabas tres secretos y-

- ¡Ve! ¿Lo leíste?

- Si.

- ¡Eso es privado!

- Si pero-

- Ahora ya no querrás ser mi amigo...

- Italia déjame ser sincero.

- Ve...

- Italia, cierra los ojos, por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Cerré los ojos y cuando me di cuenta tenía los labios de Alemania en los míos, estábamos que no podíamos parar y nos tocó parar al quedarnos sin aire.

- Ve~ Alemania.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero mas besos ¡y también muchos abrazos!

- De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cual?

- Que tu también me los des a mi, tanto los abrazos como los besos.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ve~ - comencé a reír.

Y conforme mas nos besamos, mas queríamos. Al principio tenía miedo y vergüenza pero poco a poco empecé a perder el miedo y la vergüenza.

Y así fue como Alemania y yo empezamos nuestra nueva relación, ya no eramos amigos pero eramos algo mejor. Gracias a un cuaderno que me regaló Polonia pude ser "sincero" con Alemania y ahora puedo abrazar a Alemania - bueno, algo difícil pues el es más alto que yo y pocas veces le puedo abrazar, el me abraza más que yo a el - y hacer todo lo que siempre habíamos podido soñar.

* * *

Vale, se que lo hice muy corto ¡Pero se me ocurrió al irme a dormir! y me lié un poco. Es mi primer one-shot! y espero que guste. Se que tengo otra historia que continuar ¡pero estoy en ello, lo juro! llevo tres páginas de word y me quedé sin ideas. ¡Prometo que subire algo antes de reyes! Y como todos saben, solo me pertenece la historia y la idea. Eso de "-Italia-" y "-Alemania-", es el narrador (por si acaso).

Lo acabé de escribir cuando estaba escuchando un cover que hice (Lily Lily burning night, de vocaloid) y se me ocurrió hacer lo de Alemania e Italia. Creo que me lié un poco pero lo hice.


End file.
